


Christmas Lights

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Frank the Froggie [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Crack, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, also im sorry alex ily, and loads of animals, frankie the frog, like it makes no sense luvs, this is just pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Just drivers trying to take nice family Christmas pictures.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Frank the Froggie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> Okay, there should be 2 other drabbles written before this one, but I didn't have the time nor the energy for them yet so I will post those after this one. Just know that you will get an explanation for the two new animals in this work <3 
> 
> Dedicated to the OG gc because they always let me ramble about this stupid AU and even encourage me to make it more trippy <3 I love you guys. 
> 
> title: Christmas Lights by Coldplay

“Are you sure we can do this? Maybe we should just hire a professional photographer,” Max proposed as they were getting themselves dressed in their Christmas outfits. 

“No, we can easily do this. It is also too late for us to hire someone, stop doubting us, Maxy,” Daniel said as he put on his Santa Claus onesie.

“Okay, you are right. It is also gonna be better for the boys if it is just us as well,” the Dutchman agreed. 

“Yeah, I hope they will be in the mood to behave this morning. Especially Ricky Bobby,” Dan said.

“I hope so, he is a feisty one just like you,” Max teased and Daniel let out a fake offended gasp. 

“Don’t talk to me or my son Sir Professor Mister Awesome Froggie Ricky Bobby Riccardo-Verstappen, Prince of the terrarium ever again,” the Aussie said as he dramatically put his hand over his heart. 

“Oh shut up, he is also my son and I love both him and Frank equally,” Max huffed. 

“Sure you do,” Daniel giggled as he shook his head. 

“Are you calling me a bad father? You hurt me so much, Daniel” Max said, his eyes now boring into Daniel’s ones. 

“No, no I would never. I know that we both want the best for our boys and I am sure they know that we love both of them equally. We are good parents, baby, I am not worried about that,” Daniel quickly said as he walked over to the Dutchman, wrapping his arms around the boy and kissing him softly after. 

“I can’t believe I feel so strongly about frogs,” Max whispered softly, his eyes focused on something in the distance as he got deep in thought. 

“Yeah, I prefer not to think about it too much,” Daniel pulled a face at that. 

“We literally gave them one whole room with everything they could ever need. They have a terrarium so big that they could get lost in there. They live fancier lives than we do, Dan,” Max continued to whisper, his eyes never leaving that one spot. 

“Yeah… We- we really did that,” Daniel said before his lips formed a thin line. 

“Well, there is no coming back so you go get the boys and I will get the little Santa hats I bought for them and we get to shooting,” the Dutchman seemed to get out of his trance. 

“Yup, sounds like a plan,” Daniel said, kissing Max one last time before he made his way out of the bedroom and into the frog room.

Once he got the two frogs out of their enclosure and into his palms he carefully made his way towards the living room. Max was standing behind the camera that they had prepared, getting it ready as Daniel walked over as the green amphibians attentively looked around. 

“Take one step back. Okay, okay stop, this is perfect,” Max told him and Daniel stood in that one spot as the Dutchman walked over to him. 

“Okay boys, which one wants to hop onto me,” he said softly as he presented his palms in front of the two creatures, hoping one would jump in there. 

“Come on boys, we don’t have all day. Chop chop,” Daniel jiggled his arms a little in hopes of encouraging them. 

To their surprise it was Ricky Bobby that jumped into Max’s awaiting hands as Frankie settled further into Dan’s palm. The new addition to the family croaked at Max and the Dutchman looked at him fondly. 

“I love you too, Ricky,” he let out and Daniel just rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, let’s do this so the boys won’t lose their moistiness,” Daniel said. 

“Is that even a real word or did you make that up?” Max shook his head while he carefully put a tiny Santa hat on the little frog.

“I’m sure it is a real word,” Daniel waved his hand in the air.

“Okay, ready?” Max asked after they got into the perfect position for the Christmas card picture. 

“Everyone, smile!!” Daniel yelled before grinning widely. 

They took multiple pictures just to make sure, both of them were surprised that the usually quite energetic frogs were just sitting nicely in their palms. 

“You are such good boys,” Max cooed as he fed them some crickets as a treat.

“See? We are good parents, baby. Our sons are amazing and we will have the cutest Christmas cards out there,” Daniel smiled brightly. 

“They sure will be,” Max agreed firmly, pressing the side of his body into Daniel. 

“I mean of course they will be the cutest when they have you on them,” the Aussie smiled at the younger man, his eyes twinkling.

“Ohhh urgh, you-” Max blushed deeply before he started giggling. His giggles shook his whole body which ended up with Ricky Bobby jumping over and into Daniel’s palms as the poor frog hid under Frank in confusion. 

“Ooops, I will put them away,” Daniel said, tearing his eyes away from blushing Max as he started making his way out of the room. Max just shook his head, cursing himself for making it so easy for Daniel as he walked over to their Christmas tree.

“When did we become this kind of people?” Max muttered under his breath as he looked at the frog themed ornaments on the tree. Daniel came back to him once he put the two frogs away and he wrapped his arms around the Dutchman from behind. 

“Parenthood does that to people, my love,” he muttered into Max’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I guess you are right,” the younger man hummed.

***** 

“Do you want to hold her for the picture?” Lando asked as he was picking out their Banana Ball Python out of her enclosure.

“No, absolutely not,” Charles replied, fixing the tight Mrs. Claus dress that he bought for the Christmas cards photoshoot that made Lando’s life harder as he couldn't look away.

“Why not? It is supposed to be a family picture and she is family,” Lando said. 

“You know that I am scared,” Charles looked deep into his eyes. 

“Well, you made it look like you two are best friends on Instagram so I just think it would be weird if you won’t even get near her,” Lando mused, slowly petting Noodles’ little head. 

“You are right. But you are very very good with Photoshop, mon amour. Maybe you could like- photoshop her around me,” the Monégasque tried, leaning into Lando’s personal space in a seductive way. 

“I mean- I- “ Lando started to let out but he was stopped by a loud scream that Charles let out. 

“She is trying to eat me!!” Charles yelled as he took three big steps back and away from Lando and Noodles. 

“What?” Lando asked, looking at Charles with arched brows. 

“I could feel her tongue on my hand. She was trying to get a taste of me,” Charles shuddered and Lando laughed softly, shaking his head at his boyfriend. Charles probably got too close to her that her tongue touched him as she was just _tasting_ the air.

“She was just giving you a little kiss. Noodles doesn’t want to eat you, Charles. She loves you! Especially for all the weird stuff you keep buying her even though it is just to show it off on Instagram,” Lando said. 

“She loves me?” Charles asked, his face morphing into a soft expression. 

That man was grateful for any kind of attention.

“She does! She adores you and she would love it if you would hold her as well for the Christmas card so we can show everyone that we are the cutest family out there,” Lando added, knowing that Charles wouldn’t back down if there was a competition. 

“Hm, we really are the cutest family. We need to let everyone know that, Lando,” he said firmly as he walked closer to the Briton. 

“And we will, my love. Just come hold noodles with me and it will be perfect,” the younger man encouraged the Monégasque. 

“You are right, you are always right,” Charles said before kissing Lando softly on his lips. 

“I know. Now let’s go, my sexy Mrs. Claus,” the Briton giggled and Charles winked at him knowingly.

***** 

“How do we get all the cats into one picture?” Alex cried as 3 cats sat on his lap.

“We need a really good plan for this,” George hummed, his mind already preparing a PowerPoint presentation with different strategies.

**** 

"I don't understand Lewis, what is wrong with a dog? Why can't they just get a freaking dog?" Sebastian cried as he looked down at the Christmas cards the two got.

“You know how extra these kids are…” Lewis just let out. 

“I know but you can get dogs that look extra as well. I just don’t understand it. Next thing you know Mick will get a pet spider, A PET SPIDER,” Sebastian threw his hands into the air. 

“Well at least George and Alex are normal,” Lewis pointed out. 

“You call owning 13 cats normal?” the German looked over at him with an unamused expression. 

“I think it might be 15 now,” Lewis said and Seb just closed his eyes with a sigh. “Well George just let’s Alex adopt a new cat every time he is sad and the kid had a rough year,” the Briton defended them. 

“Okay, I get it. It is what it is,” Sebastian said with another sigh. 

“Well then we should show them how it should be done. I bought this cute Christmas outfit for Roscoe and we could totally do our family Christmas cards instead of the traditional ones you always send,” Lewis said. 

“What is wrong with my normal Christmas cards?” Seb asked. 

“Nothing, they are perfect. But I also think that the family Christmas card might be a nice change,” Lewis smiled at Sebastian. 

“Okay, okay we can do that and we can also send my traditional ones. We can be extra like that,” the German said as he stood up. 

“Yeah, perfect,” Lewis beamed. 

“You are perfect,” Sebastian said without missing a beat, making the Briton blush.

“I’ll get us some Christmas attire,” Lewis muttered as he went to their closet.

***** 

“No Nico! You can’t just stand there naked with a Santa hat covering your dick!” Kevin yelled in frustration as Nico walked around the room in search of a Santa Claus hat.

“Why not? It would be very funny,” the German said as he continued his search. 

“Maybe for you and- and Daniel but the others really won’t find it funny!” Kevin huffed, arms crossed on his chest.

“Okay then I will only send this version to Daniel and we can get boring ones for the other.” Nico agreed. 

“That is not what I meant! And don’t call my idea boring! Else and Zeus will be cute elves,” the Dane huffed some more. 

“Yeah it will be cute, but my idea is still funny. I need to send that to Daniel and Max. Look you can be a Santa without a hat and like you lost it and it somehow ended up on my dick,” Nico said as he also screamed triumphantly when he finally found the hat he had been looking for.

“No, I just don’t want them having your naked picture,” Kevin muttered under his breath and Nico whipped around to face him, his face going from a surprised one to a soft loving one.

“Awwww, my baby is jealous. Why haven't you said so sooner!” he cooed as he walked over to the grumpy looking Dane. 

“Am not jealous,” Kevin muttered a bit louder, his arms still crossed.

“No, of course you aren’t. Guess I will just send a naked picture to Daniel so he can show it to Max then,” the German mused. 

“Do that and I will chop your fucking dick off,” Kevin growled. 

“Okay, okay Mr. Not Jealous. Let’s dress the little devils as elves so we can take a boring but very cute Christmas picture to send to our friends,” Nico said before kissing Kevin’s pout away. 

“Can we send a card to Romain as well?” Kevin asked softly. 

“Of course we can, my love!” Nico ensured him. 

“Okay, let’s go then,” the Dane said, tugging at Nico’s hand. “Also Elsa is an absolute angel, Zeus is the little devil,” he pointed out and Nico just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> You can throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
